


Frustrated

by PrinnPrick



Series: LeonCloud [1]
Category: Dissidia, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Fourth Wall Breaking, NSFW, Not entirely in character, Silly, graphic smut, minor crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Cloud is quite frustrated by Leon's presence... for a number of reasons.





	Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this to be honest. xD I wrote it with a friend, as I do so often, and I'm transferring this "master piece" over from ff.net.
> 
> This was originally published in 2011 and was written some years before that, so yeah... It's not gonna look the greatest, but I still enjoy reading it so I thought you guys might like it, too!
> 
> ... I may take the time to fix it properly later. Ha.

Leon sat in the library of Radiant Gardens palace where Ansem the Wise and his family had once resided. He was casually reading over a book about gardening (it was a very well kept secret that Leon had a passion for outdoor work and plants). A small group of women were practically stalking him behind a bookshelf, cooing (as if he couldn't hear them) about being "sensitive". That theory flew out the window as he tossed the book over his head and smacked one of them right in the face with it and didn't care to even look after the yelp of pain. He grabbed another book from the pile he had gathered off the shelves to continue his reading. He wore a tight, thin white T-shirt that showed off his muscles as it clung to every inch of him; it was so thin some of his tan skin could be seen through the material. He also wore, which looked to be melted over his skin, glossy leather pants held up by multiple belts. Normally he wore a feathered rim jacket as well, but that sat on the chair now. He ran a gloved hand through his brunet locks, quirking a brow at the page.

Sitting at a nearby table in the library was another young man, watching the buff brunette skim through the pages of some book in what he guessed to be the romance section. Blue eyes twitched slightly, narrowing behind a book he held up in front of his face on ancient weapons. He ran a hand through his spiky blond hair, trying not to seem disgruntled. As the blond had seen the brunet before... the one everyone knew as Leon. He had some other name too, but the blond was too distracted to remember it. Ever since they met, that only being a couple of times, the blond male had felt a strange sense of insecurity. He sort of chastised himself for not being as buff... or having that chiseled chin. Which the blond had a strange fascination with. It was a nice chin, with no weird cleft a lot of other buff men had, and shocking blue eyes for someone so stoic. The blond both admired, and, grudgingly admitting, very much insecure over. 'Damnit...'

Leon didn't even notice the blond at all. He never did... not once. The few times they met, Leon didn't even remember. Had never caught the blond's name and never introduced himself either. Then again, Leon was the type to forget his own dead mother's name at times (though admittedly, he didn't learn her name until 17 years /after/ she had died giving him birth). He seemed satisfied with the†novel he had in hand now, setting it down on the table and looming over it. "Roderick, you dumb ass..." He murmured.

The blond was a little nervous, and even more so when Leon suddenly put his book down. The blond lifted the book a little higher, trying to look as though he were closely studying a replica sword of the Masamune. When it was all too obvious he was looking over at Leon... constantly.

"Just talk to him." A girl hissed from Cloud's left. No one saw her sit down or even noticed her walk in. She was a girl with hair as blond as Cloud's, and eyes as bright as the sky. "Come oooooon..." She whined at him, attempting to push the warrior out of his seat.

"I'm busy..." was his excuse, cheeks going pink. He looked back at his book, feigning concentration.

"Stop acting like it's Sephiroth's sword you want and get you some of that gunblade!" The girl hissed again, nudging him hard. She gave up after a few more seconds, exhausted... Cloud was a very strong individual, she couldn't even move him an inch. She huffed, laying her elbows on the table as she pushed her fists into her cheeks and sighed. "What's so great about him anyway...? He seems... not quite right in the head." She pointed over to where Leon had decided to have a nap, now drooling over the pages of his book... and still looking drop-dead gorgeous as he did so. Hell, the saliva running across his lips and down his cheek seemed almost sexy.

Thus, sending a pleasant shiver of ecstasy racing down his spine like a single drop of water. Cloud licked his own parted lips, cheeks going a little pinker. Even when sleeping and drooling, Leon was just so perfect. "... I don't know what you're talking about, Namine."

Namine sighed, giving Cloud a flat look. She stood up, as if giving up... but instead of simply walking out of the library, she did something that made the group of girls growl like ferocious dogs. She sat down next to Leon and shook his awake. He sat slowly, looking weary and blinking--giving the new girl a glare that could kill puppies. "What?" He growled.

"Hi!" Namine said cheerfully. "I have the _Heart and the Heartless_ , too!"

Leon blinked at her, quirking a brow slowly. "So?"

"Roderick dies, sorry."

"What?!"

Cloud resisted the urge to bang his head against the table. Leon sounded oddly distressed at hearing that... so he was a sucker for romance novels, at least the blond learned something. Sighing, he just buried his nose in his own book. Ancient weapons... wahoo...

"Yeah, and it's because he kills himself over his lover betraying him with a woman--and he finds out cuz she has his baby!" Namine smiled wide.

"Stop spoiling it for me." Leon growled, not afraid to admit what he liked. Who would dare make fun of him? YOU?

"And Dana was the murderer."

"You lit--"

"Want me to shut up?"

"Yes."

Namine had a mischievous grin on her face, looking so very happy. "Well, you see my blond friend over there..." She pointed to Cloud.

Cloud was doing his best not to pay attention, biting his lips heavily. 'Don't do it Namine... don't do it Namine... don't do it Namine...' he kept chanting in his head.

"What about him?" Leon asked gruffly.

"Well, he likes swords. I bet you money you couldn't beat him."

Leon looked over at Cloud, leaning back in his seat- examining the blond... who seemed vaguely familiar. He looked almost like the guy who spied on Leon as he peed in the public restroom once before. He sat up normally again. "... How much?"

Namine giggled. "400 munny."

"I'll do it." Leon seemed... oddly eager as he stood up, forgetting all the books there on the table. He grabbed his jacket up and left.

Namine stood up, skipping back over to Cloud. "He was smiiiirking! Guess why?"

Cloud put the book down, letting his face fall against the cool pages. He let out a veeeery long breath. "What Namine...?" He sensed doom.

"Because I just set you up a date/duel thingy!" Namine said cheerfully, giving Cloud's cheek a small kiss. "Love you!" She blinked, looking up as she saw a familiar presence walking towards them again.

"Oh... I forgot." Came Leon's masculine, deep voice from above the table. "One hour." Then he was going again... or tried to. Freaking girls started crowding him, thinking that if Namine was†allowed to- so could they.

A poor brunet girl had been dumb enough to pinch his ass. She landed gently on some innocent bystanders after being thrown out the window.

"One hour... until my doom..." Cloud murmured, blushing furiously when he felt Leon's presence leave the library entirely. "Namine, why are you so cruel to me?"

"Cruel? I thought you wanted to be his friend?" Namine asked, looking up at Cloud with watery eyes and a guilty puppy pout. "You love to duel, you did it all the time at the coliseum. In fact, that's how you met Leon- you two paired up a few times. Don't you wanna make him notice you...?"

"I do, Namine, but in a more... I dont know, civilized manner?" Cloud sat up, rubbing his flushed face. By civilized, he meant silent revenge. Leon made him blush over nothing on daily basis. The blond was rather pissed about that. He wanted to upstage Leon in sex appeal, not hit him in the face with a sword... which may cause another scar... crossed scars... Cloud started thinking about that, then thought a man he saw with blue hair with the same features. Scaaarrryyy...

"And how do you plan to do that? Kicking his ass is much easier." Namine nodded her head wisely.

"And most likely piss him off," Cloud said, giving her a neutral expression. He got up then, eye twitching again. But Namine was right... Leon didn't even know he existed... well, until now. But even then, Leon only knew him as "the guy who Namine made a bet on".

If even that. Truth was, Leon was standing outside of the palace, slowly looking back toward the building and scratching his head. "...What am I doing in an hour again...?"

Namine chuckled, standing up after Cloud. "Just remember... Yuffie would have done something worse. Like lock you two in a closet."

"I think I might prefer that..." Cloud thought out loud, leaving his book there and heading out. He needed to prepare himself... pick up a few potions... despite being lazy, Leon fought as though he didn't show any mercy in a battle.

\-----

It was an hour later. Namine, fangirls, Yuffie, and ever other girl that existed in Kingdom Hearts or we feel like saying is there is just there in the stands, cheering loudly-- despite Cloud being the only one there at the moment.

Leon was still at home... Eating ramen. "...Did I have something to do...?"

Namine turned to Yuffie. "Think Leon forgot?"

The ninja girl rolled her eyes. "You know what? He's probably at home, sitting on the couch in his underwear, eating a bowl of soup." Yuffie sighed. "You know what? He's a bum in a warrior's body."

Cloud felt a little tense and anxious, even though he was the only one there at the moment. He flexed his fingers, gripping his larger-than-life sword. He licked his drying lips, looking around for the brunet.

Namine shook her head. Suddenly, the crowd opposite of them- the many thousands of generic, random women, started to cheer loudly and stand up in their stands. Leon had arrived, looking ruffled- like he hadn't even bothered to brush his hair or adjust his clothes. Shirt inside out- with bold lettering that said "EKAF T'NERA STAERB ESEHT". He yawned, gunblade at his side.

"Well, there he is. And lookie- he has noodle on his face." Yuffie clapped, looking oddly pleased. She looked at Cloud, who had a small frown on his face. The blond was going back into his stoic mode, but his eyes just seemed to be be screaming anxiety.

Leon walked onto the platform, across from Cloud. He pulled his gunblade out, suddenly glaring... But in a different way then how he did Namine. His eyes looked like they had a fire burning in them, something as strong, but not as potent as hate. Maybe some hidden anger? He always did fight like an enraged animal, would explain it if his energy was tapped from past aggression.

Cloud swallowed, licking his dried lips. Despite coming to this fight looking like a bum, Leon still kept that air of perfection about him. He still looked so handsome, and even that noodle on his face did nothing to hinder how sexy he was. The blond suddenly felt self conscious again, picking up his own sword and pointing it at the other in challenge. Cloud didn't have past aggression to tap into--just angst, and the longing for something better, for something to really live for. And of course, to survive the next day with all his limbs. Which, once again, was much less sexy than Leon's reasons. 'Fuck.'

Leon pointed his blade forward, then rushed straight for the blond quickly- his big arms rippling in a fluid motion to strike away the blond's sword.

'He even fights sensually!' Cloud inwardly groaned, managing to dodge that strike and counter, keeping a good distance away from the other. He remembered how Leon's weapon worked--it was short as well as long ranged. Twice as deadly...

The fight went on for a good while. Everyone was surprised how easily Cloud kept up with Leon... In fact, it seemed to o on forever, to the point that tons of people went home because it was getting late in the evening. Leon didn't care. He was actually having fun, getting a lot of the stress he had (and tried to rid through constant naps) away every time he bared down on the buster Cloud held.†He was smirking at the blond, suddenly leaping forward and taking a cheap shot... He tickled Cloud on his side.

Cloud was thrown off by that definitely, almost dropping his weapon as he let out a squeak of surprise. And unfortunately, he had dropped his weapon. 'Oh shit-!'

Leon chuckled. "Now I remember you... You seemed familiar." He stopped attacking, seeming amused. "I'm surprised I forgot... The only guy I know that laughs like a little girl."

Cloud flushed, from embarrassment and fury. He snatched up his weapon, putting space between them once again. "... bastard..." Cloud murmured. He certainly did NOT laugh like a girl! "Stop fucking around and just fight me."

"Blond guy..." Leon didn't know his name. "It's almost midnight. No one else is around anymore. We've been fighting for 8 hours. You really want to keep going?"

"Its Cloud.." the 'blond guy' twitched. He paused himself, taking in a deep breath, then sighed. Leon was right, it really was late. "I suppose this is... a draw then?"

Leon nodded. He put his sword away, running a gloved hand through his sweaty hair... which clung around his face. His skin glowed from perspiration under the dim arena lights.

Cloud didn't know if his face shown exactly what he was feeling right now... but Leon was just so fucking hot... the blond was red again. Most would just excuse it from fighting for so long. "... I suppose we should just... go then. Too bad about Namine's bet..."

"It's fine." Leon said, waiting at the edge of the stage... looking up at cloud, obviously waiting for him.

'He wants me to walk with him, oh god...' Cloud swallowed, following the other male off and out of the arena.

Leon walked silently beside Cloud, looking forward all the time. It was dark, only the streets lights were on and the occasional window lit. They passed by one particularly low window whose back sat right next to the side-walk... in which two men were fucking heavily.

Leon just yawned, not even seeing them.

Cloud, unfortunately, noticed. He recognized those two... "Sora... Riku...?" he murmured, turning away suddenly when the silver haired male threw his head back and came. Hard. The blond twitched, suddenly feeling horny and dirty at once. He sped up to catch up with Leon.

Laughing was heard, then a loud 'FWUMP'. Sora had obviously came, took a breath, then glomped Riku out of happiness. How was it known? Because that had to be the fourth time that week Leon had somehow come across them. And truth was, the house they had passed was Leon's. He was planning to simply crash at Cloud's. "So, where do you live?"

"Um.." Cloud's brain was a little fuzzy at catching those two, making him shake his head. "Just around the corner of the giant freezer Scrooge set up... red building..." He answered, figuring Leon was just making small talk.

"Ah." Leon stated, walking a little faster now that he knew where to go. "Then we're almost there. Good, I'm tired."

"Um.. what?" Cloud asked, using long strides to keep up with Leon. "I only have one bedroom--" and no real couch. In fact, the apartment itself was only two rooms. One bedroom with a small corner kitchen that seemed to have been squeezed in, and a full bathroom. It was all right for one person, but Cloud didnt know about two people. And the place was a wreck right now! Not something he wanted Leon to see.

"Riku and Sora have my place occupied again. Riku still lives with his father while he's saving money to buy a house . His father who is a homophobe, doesn't even like Riku's hair to be long. They use my place to... meet up. Started having sex last week." '...Did they HAVE to use my bed, though?' "So, I'm staying with you. Too late to go home with anyone else."

Cloud just bit his lip, nodding slowly. "I see. Its fine." He said, letting Leon lead him. Once they got there, Cloud took the lead, walking up the steps first and leading Leon to the third floor. He opened the door, letting his guest go in first. "Sorry about the mess..."

Leon blinked. Barely. Barely a mess at /all/. Not clean, but the worse of it all was he had too much stuff on top of his dresser and TV. Big deal. "Hmph. You call this a mess...?" He asked, slightly amused as he walked inside.

"I'm usually more organized..." Cloud said, walking in behind him, shutting the door. "And its much less dusty in here..." if anything, there was no dust. At all.

"At my house, we have pizza from last year still sticking to the ceiling." Leon stated plainly, moving over to Cloud's bed... and immediately draping his tired, sticky body over it. He gave a sigh... and he hadn't been kidding.

Cloud would have suggested Leon takes a shower first before doing that, but than again... Leon was Leon. And he would have just flopped anyway... and another thing that posed as a problem was that there was only one bed. And no couch... and the floor was hard and cold.

Leon had his eyes closed, completely comfy. He quirked a brow, slowly turning to look at cloud past his matted hair. "...?"

Plus, Cloud had no privacy to vent his frustration. In every way, Leon was still sexier. 'Bless and god damn my luck...' the blond sighed. Then, was suddenly struck with an idea. An awful idea... to execute his civil yet sexy revenge. "Why don't you go take a shower?" Cloud suggested the idea anyway.

Leon gave a grunt, obviously not wanting to move. He began to take his shirt off anyway, not getting up at all to do it. He struggled, just barely, to get it out from under him.

'And thus, he continues to be a hundred times better looking then me, even when lazily crawling out of his shirt like a worm.' Cloud resisted the urge to punch a wall. Instead, he walked to his corner kitchen sink to wash his face.

Squall stood up lazily, only in his pants. He was pulling off his belts one by one, tossing them to the floor and making his way toward the bathroom. "You wanna join me and get both of us done at once, or one at a time?" He had no perverted meaning behind that.

As tempting as that sounded, Cloud shook his head, washing his face more thoroughly. "Uh- No- you go ahead.." he squeaked, sounding like a pre pubescent girls again.

Leon nodded walking inside the bathroom and shutting the door without even bothering to lock it.

Cloud swore outloud this time, twitching. Now he was horny for more than one reason, and very much ticked off at Leon's natural ability to be just so... so... "So hot..." Cloud muttered, both appreciatively and disdainfully. But now, it was his turn... 'Once Leon steps out of the shower, he won't know what hit him...' the blond swallowed. '.. I hope...' thus, he moved into bed, shedding his some his clothes.

Leon was in the shower, humming an unfamiliar... rather dark tune. It was something only heard by sorceresses... 'Destiny Children'. Sounds like a pop song, right? Wrong. It was a dark song about children who would march forward to their deaths, thinking it was the path to righteousness.

Cloud of course, couldn't really hear passed the sounds of the shower running and now that the TV was on as well. He lay back in bed casually, praying this would work... as he had shed the top part of his outfit, letting it fall loosely around his middle. Then his armor plate on his shoulder was still present. Cloud fingered the insignia there, eyes watching a mindless movie. ["The Heart and the Heartless: The Movie."]

Leon stopped the shower after a few more minutes. He walked in during one of the hotter sex scenes, the towel he had borrowed over his head... His pants were on again, though nothing else. The towel obscuring his vision as he rubbed his hair dry.

Cloud did his best to ignore him, and look nonchalant. He looked back at the screen, noticing how raunchy this movie really was. He blushed again. But what perfect timing!

Leon pushed his towel off his head as he moved toward where he heard noises coming from the TV. He recognized it all too easily. He pulled the towel off his head, watching the screen. "...How does he bend his back like that...?"

"Oh Roderick.. ooohhh..." the character on the TV screen seemed to be in complete ecstasy in that position...

"I don't know." Cloud began, looking at the screen curiously himself. "Flexible I guess..." 'Now look at me!'

Leon did something even better then simply look at Cloud. He turned to look, let his eyes graze over Cloud's... luscious, fit body... Then decided to gently touch Cloud along his ticklish sides, but not tickling him. Just touching, squeezing a little.

Cloud squirmed a little, sitting up slowly to give Leon a bit of a questioning look. Was this really working? It was hard not to give Leon a sort of sideways smile... that was mostly for himself. It was... really working... or was Leon just being a tease? Because those touches did tickle a little bit.

Leon continued to touch him as if it were nothing, moving his hand across Cloud's stomach. He wasn't dumb... Cloud was basically watching porn, half nude (and strangely sexy in that armor by itself, plus that cute little tattoo over his heart)... He knew when someone was trying to seduce him, and he was more then willing. He leaned down to biting at Cloud's breast.

Cloud gasped, face now a pleasant shade of pink. He arched into Leon's biting, liking the pressure on his flesh. This wasn't what he had in mind... but it was good enough...

Leon licked Cloud's nipple, then kissed his way up along the cleft so he could suckle on Cloud's throat.

Cloud let his head fall back, letting out a soft moan. His body was starting to feel tingly from Leon's kisses and suckles, making his back feel weak. "Ahhh..."

"Cloud..." Leon said huskily, finally reaching the blond's lips and licking them. "I'm curious... as to how flexible you are." He stated, then smirked.

The plan was to make Leon blush, but it seemed to be backfiring. Cloud's cheeks hadn't looked so red. "... why don't we find out..?" he breathed out shakily, even a little surprised at himself for voicing that thought.

Leon shrugged. "Not tonight, I'm tired." He said suddenly, jumping up into the bed.

'Bastard!' Cloud twitched, body feeling intensely hot and erection straining against his pants. And now Leon was tired? 'He got me again!' the blond fell back into bed, letting out a frustrated sigh. 'Damn my luck...'

Suddenly, Cloud's shoulders were grabbed- on a rather tight grasp. The blond was pulled up from his seat on the floor and into the bed, practically thrown onto his back with Leon's wet, half naked body over him.

Cloud yelped at suddenly being tugged, and having that wet manflesh over his own sweat sheened flesh. "L-Leon...?"

Leon leaned down, licking over the tattoo on Cloud's heart, his tongue and teeth latching onto the leather strap.

Cloud writhed, holding onto Leon's shoulders tightly with his hands. He felt up and down those rippling muscles, moaning softly as Leon licked the tattoo.

Leon undid the buckle on Cloud's belt rather skillfully, tugging it off. With his tongue, he drew small designs across Cloud's chest--leaving a wet, hot trail of saliva and kisses.

"Ah.." Cloud panted softly, feeling so tingly from the sensations on his chest. Leon's tongue just felt so good on his flesh, and the air made the hot marks Leon left behind cold and oddly added to the pleasurable sensations.

The sounds of the television continued, moaning, vibrator roars, and squelching. Leon looked up at the blond smashing their together heatedly... one hand slipping into Cloud's pants and underwear to rub him slowly, squeezing him firmly.

That movie really was so deliciously dirty. The sounds were a bit of a turn on, and even more so when Leon started rubbing his cock. Cloud moaned, moving his hips towards Leon's hand.

Squall squeezed and massaged Cloud, sometimes rather roughly. He wrapped his other arm under Cloud's neck, pressing his tongue to the blond's lips.

Cloud whimpered, opening his mouth to let Leon's tongue in. He sucked on it appreciatively, panting as he was roughly handled, eyes shut tight.

Leon explored the inside of Cloud's mouth hungrily, their lips heard smacking together lustfully. Leon actually had no plans of going farther then this, not tonight... but might as well satisfy Cloud's obvious need.

Cloud kissed back, licking at Leon's exploring tongue. His cock felt as though it were going to burst from that wonderful pressure Leon was creating with just his hand. "Mmmnn..."

"Cum." Leon hissed right into Cloud's ear as he broke the kiss, now nibbling on hi sensitive lobe. "Cum, then we'll go to sleep..."

Cloud let his head fall back against the pillows, toes curling as he came hard in Leon's hand. He regretted not removing all of his clothes, as his pants were probably now stained. "Aahh... Leon.. Leon..."

Leon kissed along Cloud's face gently, pulling his now cum covered hand out of Cloud's pants, running it across the blond's stomach to wipe his hands off. "Feel good?"

Cloud nodded, panting. His eyes were closed, and his cheeks were pink. "... it felt really.. really good..."

"Mmm." Leon replied, nipping the blond's lips. "...But now you're all dirty."

"Uh.. huh.." Cloud shivered, wanting to get out of his sticky clothes. He wriggled at little, trying to push his pants off. He had taken his shoes off before getting into bed, so it was easier.

Leon helped him tale his pants off, throwing them on the floor beside where his shirt and belts were. The movie was still going... Leon was looking over Cloud's body, covered in cum... The blond's beautiful face lit up in pink, looking so needy. A small tint of pink seemed to rise in Leon's cheeks, his eyes darkening.

Cloud looked up at Leon's face, letting out a small gasp of surprise. He... he was blushing! Leon was blushing! And he looked so... so sweet... and rather adorable doing so. Cloud bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling too brightly. He reached a hand up, touching Leon's cheek. "... you'll be here when I wake up, right?"

"Of course." Leon replied, jumping as he was touched. He looked down at Cloud, moving in for a quick kiss. "You'll probably wake before I do."

Cloud smiled, pulling Leon into a sweet kiss. He felt very good... and very happy. He was suddenly glad Namine made that bet. Very glad, actually...

Leon was glad he remembered to come to the fight. He kissed back, pulling the blankets from under them to over them, getting comfy.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Namine, Riku, and Sora are about college age in this for those who are concerned about the possibility of minors having sex.


End file.
